Ladrón
El Viejo Mundo es el hogar para muchos ciudadanos honrados y trabajadores, y los Ladrones se dedican a quitarles todo el dinero que pueden, ya que es la forma más sencilla de hacer dinero en el Viejo Mundo. Muchos Bribones carecen de inclinaciones o habilidades especiales, pero se dejan llevar por su bellaquería en cuanto se presenta la ocasión, suelen ser personas polivalentes, dispuestas y capaces de aprovecharse de cualquier oportunidad de hacer dinero. Los Ladrones son unos oportunistas dispuestos a poner las manos sobre cualquier cosa. Incluso podrían considerar la idea de buscarse un empleo honrado de tanto en tanto, aunque no les resulta muy apetecible. Asociaciones Entre todos los pueblos y ciudades hay un gremio de ladrones, desde el que se controla y organiza toda actividad criminal. * Ver artículo: Gremio de Ladrones Tipos de Ladrones Aunque casi todos los Ladrones son bastante polifacéticos, los hay que se especializan en ciertos tipos de crimen, en los que se incluyen los chantajistas, estafadores, secuestradores, carteristas y ladrones de ganado, los siguientes son los tipos de ladrón más destacados: *'Allanadores': son expertos en introducirse en las casas para desvalijarlas, especialmente de noche. Saben interpretar los indicios de que la casa está vacía, y son muy hábiles para ocuparse de las cerraduras, alarmas y otros dispositivos de seguridad. *'Cortabolsas': son Ladrones especializados en desvalijar bolsas y bolsillos. Son una maldición común en las ciudades, y en los multitudinarios días de mercado hay gran número de ellos trabajando en solitario o en equipo. Su objetivo predilecto, claro está, es el dinero en metálico, y la técnica más habitual es cortar la bolsa del cinturón de la víctima con un cuchillito afilado o una navaja de afeitar. Las joyas tienen más valor, pero es muy difícil robarlas sin ser detectados. Además, deshacerse de una joya robada es bastante difícil sin la ayuda de un Perista de confianza, pues se trata de mercancía "aliente", y probablemente el Perista acabará robando al Ladrón más de lo que el Ladrón le ha robado al verdadero propietario... *'Defraudadores': son Bribones de gran habilidad que, mientras trabajan para un individuo u organización, desvían fondos mediante varios métodos. Aprovechando su posición de confianza, se hacen ricos a costa de quienes les contratan. *'Recortadores': son modestos granujas que se ganan la vida manipulando y cortando las monedas. Las monedas del Viejo Mundo son unas cosas de forma irregular, cuyo valor está determinado por el peso de su metal. El sello en ambas caras de la autoridad que las ha acuñado es una garantía de ese peso, y por lo tanto de su valor. El Recortador se dedica a cortar o limar porciones de las monedas, consiguiendo así de cada diez o veinte monedas manipuladas el metal suficiente para hacer otra nueva. Otro truco, que requiere una considerable pericia, es cortar una moneda por el canto, quedando dos monedas que pueden ser pasadas a los incautos. *'Pescadores' 3ª Ed. The Empire is a prosperous and populous nation. From bustling city streets to markets on village greens, all manner of people gather to trade wares and services. Such affluence attracts crime, and whilst many Old Worlders may be guilty of occasional petty filching, some indulge in larceny whenever circumstances allow. These thieves are usually opportunistic jacks of all trades, though they may specialise as embezzlers, coin clippers, blackmailers or rustlers of livestock. Many thieves earn their living as cutpurses, picking the pockets of passersby in streets and market squares. Other thieves prefer housebreaking – entering buildings at night and making off with the residents’ valuables. Authorities take a dim view of robbery. If thieves are arrested, they can expect a hefty fine and a period in gaol or the local pillory. Often local councils or nobles decide to take a tougher stance on such crimes, and frequently the sentences for theft can mean exile, mutilation, or even death. Thieves also need to keep on the right side of local crime lords. A thief who operates without permission from organised criminals in the area can receive a harsh beating, or worse. However, if a thief loyally pays a tithe of his loot to the bosses operating in the area, he can reap benefits such as the use of nearby safe houses, contacts with a reliable fence, and tip-offs about likely looking marks. Some thieves draw too much heat from the law, or fall out of favour with crime lords. In such cases it is wise for a thief to relocate. Thieves sometimes join bands of adventurers, who find that their skills with locked doors and traps can come in very handy. Personalidades *'Murdbelly Ceñofruncido' *'Felix Mann ' Imágenes Ladrón dibujo.jpg Equipo Ladrón.jpg ladrona ranald signs of faith.jpg Ladrón por Scott Purdy.jpg Ladrón Halfling-0.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones Criminales Categoría:Pendiente de traducir